The Viper and The Black Widow
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: When Randy asks out AJ, he didn't expect it to go this far. Story request by CFOTakeover!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story request. I don't own the plot or the title, or WWE. c:**

* * *

Yes she heard the rumors of her and her recent boyfriend, Punk, were officially broken up, but she didn't let them bother her. While he wanted her to stay with him in his home in Chicago, she just wasn't ready to give up wrestling just yet. She loved him, a lot, so it hurted her when he gave up on their relationship.

It was really bitter with the way he broke up with her.

When she returned to their shared home, she found all her belongings out on his porch. She banged on his door for an hour or more, but he never answered. She knew he was home, he never left the porch lights on if her left, it was one of his many pet peeves. So when he didn't answer, it left a bitter feeling in her chest. She didn't know someone who could be so loving towards her and just leave her out on his porch, not once answering the door.

So she left and didn't look back. She even left the stuff he bought her on his porch.

But she had better things to worry about now. Like her match which was next.

She wasn't going to let her emotions mess with her work. Not when she had to focus on working to getting the divas title back.

"Hey AJ," Kaitlyn greeted after entering the divas locker room. Kaitlyn brought her friend into a hug, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with him. Maybe you guys could patch things up after you both cool down."

AJ wanted to roll her eyes and say something catty, but knew Kaitlyn was just looking out for her. She nodded instead. "Thanks. I'm going to get ready for my match."

Kaitlyn left AJ to do her things while AJ left the locker room without a word spoken.

She went to stand next to the curtain and stretched out her muscles before her match. the announcer was getting ready to announce AJ's opponent, Layla. Layla didn't have anything against AJ and vice-versa, but the winner got to have a title match against Nikki on the next Pay Per View, so AJ wasn't going to hold back, and neither was Layla.

After her music hit, Layla ran through the curtains.

AJ still had a few minutes until they announced her. Layla sure did like to make an entrance.

She felt a hard smack on her ass. "Good luck out there."

She quickly placed her hand on the spot, pouting. She didn't need to look back, already knowing who it was.

She cursed. "Always nice to know you're watching."

Randy stepped in front of her and this time she had no choice but to look at him.

The same arrogant smirk on his face annoyed her, but she pushed it aside. She motioned between them, "Can this wait? I have a match coming up if you haven't noticed."

Randy licked his lips, "Oh I've noticed."

AJ didn't know how to respond and remained quiet.

He spoke up, his voice lower then usual. "I've also heard about Phil." There wasn't a hint of tease or smugness in his voice.

AJ squirmed in her spot, clearly feeling awkward about this topic. "Yeah. It's true if your wondering."

Randy nodded, taking that piece of information in.

His mood shifted and he smirked once again, "How about that date?"

She gave him a confused look, "What date?"

"Tonight."

A small smile spread across her lips. "I don't remember agreeing to going on a date with you Randy, but if I did, I must have been hammered."

"I'm trying to ask you out here."

AJ crossed her arms, "I've noticed, but you're not doing a good job."

He smirked. "Would you do me the honors and go out with me tonight?"

She could hear the mock in his voice. She shrugged when her music hit. "If I don't have anything better to do, I might consider."

She brushed past him and past the curtain. She could hear him faintly. "I promise you'll enjoy it!"

She rolled her eyes, he was too smug sometimes.

AJ skipped down the ramp with an extra hop, a real smile on her face since a while now.

But he did always managed to get her to smile even on her lowest days.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! It inspired me to update quickly :)**

**I do not own WWE, the plot or title.**

* * *

AJ was fuming. She was so close to winning the match. All she had to do was roll over Layla and pin her, and get the title shot. Now Layla has her well deserved title shot.

And it was all because of him. The man that was currently carrying her on his shoulder up the ramp while she kicked and clawed at his back, trying to get to Layla to slap that smug look of her face.

To added insult, Randy slapped her ass once again, this time the camera man caught it on t.v.

Great, she was going to get a phone call from her mom now.

Once they got to the back, Randy settled AJ to the floor.

Having little to no energy left, she calmed down and stared at him with a glare. "What the hell was that? I had that match and you ruined it!"

Randy gave her the smug look, the same one he came out with and distracted her with. "You can always get it next time. Besides, the crowd loved it, and if you get the title, you won't have time for me."

AJ would laugh if it was just a simple match, but it wasn't: It was a title match, and he cost her it. She gave him a new glare, one that would scare anyone, but had no effect on Randy. If anything, it made him smirk more.

"Do you realize that stunt you pulled had nothing to do with a story line, and cost me my title shot? I've worked pretty damn hard to get there, Randy?!"

He didn't lose his smile. "I've noticed."

AJ threw her hands up in frustration. "I give up. What was the purpose of that stunt? To get people's attention?"

"It caught your attention."

She huffed. She didn't like this at all, but she hoped she could ask Vince or Stephanie for another title shot because of what happened.

"Speak of the devil." AJ muttered once Stephanie stalked their way.

"Randy can I please have an explanation as to why you were out there when you were suppose to be no where near any of the divas?" Stephanie asked once she stood in front of Randy.

Randy stared at Stephanie than at AJ, "She asked for it."

"Why would I ask you to ruin my match and slap my ass in front of thousands of people?" It wasn't much of a question, more of a statement.

"AJ please let me take of this for you," Stephanie interrupted, "I'll give you another match for the title shot. Just after the Pay Per View."

AJ gritted her teeth, but remained silent.

"I don't normally like putting a male and a female together, but can we try this out?"

AJ made a face, "Huh?"

"A story line between you two. I like to give it a go. I'm all up for it if you two are." Stephanie explained.

"There's no way in hell-"

"I don't mind." Randy interrupted.

Stephanie turned to AJ.

AJ bit her lip. It's been a while since she's been in a story line with a superstar.

AJ sighed, nodding slightly.

Stephanie smiled and explained how she was going to get the writers to work around the stunt Randy pulled, and make it into a story line.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other now," Randy slapped AJ's ass once more, "Pick you up at eight." With that said, he left.

"I'm busy today."

He looked back, "With?"

"Busy planning your death."

He smirked, "See you at eight."

She rolled her eyes and went back to the divas locker room so she could change and leave.

* * *

**It's short again because it's just the beginning. Later on the chapters will get longer, so bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, thanks so much for the reviews! I don't normally update fast like this, usually a week or so, but I actually love these two together now!**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or the title, or WWE. c:**

* * *

AJ was the only one in the divas locker room. She didn't mind it though. It was nice and peaceful compared to the usual whispers behind her back. Other then Kaitlyn, or Layla on some occasions, the blonde was the only girl she could call a friend backstage. She made a name for himself in the WWE, which caused her to gain a lot of enemies.

She picked up her bag and left the room.

AJ's face dropped upon seeing him, "Randy. What do you want?"

She had calmed down and forgot the incident that he cause, but staring at his face, made her remember it all over again.

"Waiting for you," He casually shrugged, "I sent Kaitlyn home."

Her eyes widened. "She was my ride to the hotel."

"Which is why I sent her home," He got off the wall he was leaning on, "So that you can ride with me."

The amount of tease that came off his voice made her want to hit him for the fourth time this night.

She began walking to the parking lot, "Fine, but we're leaving now."

Randy smirked, "You didn't even complain. Face it AJ, you want to be near me."

"Yes, I love being near you Randy." AJ rolled her eyes, walking with more quicker to get to the car. The faster they got there, the faster she can get out of the car.

"So when is the best time to pick you up? I'm taking a shower once I get to my room, I'm guessing you're doing the same."

She blinked, "What for?"

She winced once his hand made contact with her ass once again. "Does this give you a reminder?"

She glared, but didn't bother with rubbing her hand over her abused ass. "You're stupid if you think I'm letting you take me out somewhere after pulling a stunt like that, plus, I don't think I can take anymore ass abuse from you."

Randy tried hard to not insert a rude remark, or just do something rude in general, like smack her ass again. He found it hard to do but sighed softly instead, "You'll come around eventually."

She finally looked at him, "I highly doubt that."

Randy opened the door for her and she walked, "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, trust me, in a couple days you'll be in my hotel room."

AJ laughed at that, "A couple days? Wow Randy, you're so full of yourself. I wouldn't even touch you if you were the last man on earth!"

Randy ignored her and unlocked the car while putting their stuff at the back of the car. Despite his ways, she still thanked him for that small gesture.

Randy got into his vehicle and started the engine. He drove quickly out of the parking lot and AJ confirmed the rumors that Randy was indeed a reckless driver.

"So what do you think Stephanie is planning to do with us?"

AJ pleaded, "I hope it's not a romance story line, trust me, I had enough of those!"

Randy teased, "I think we'd look cute together."

AJ glared at him, but silently agreed. She did think they would look nice together on screen, and on screen only.

"I disagree."

* * *

**I'm still trying to write longer chapters, but I take longer to do that while just starting out. I promise they will get longer over time though, so bare with me. Also, review me your thought! They inspire me to write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Gasp* Two updates in one day! Yes, because of the reviews I got. I was inspired to write. Honestly thought I was going to upload this tomorrow, but I couldn't stop writing.****I was surprised how much reviews this story got at such a short time. Seriously, thank you! I guess you guys love Randy/AJ, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or the title, or WWE. That cover picture is mine though! c:**

* * *

The next morning after, AJ was awake bright and early and was busy tying her shoes. She hadn't worked out for a couple days and wanted to go out jogging. Lucky for her, Randy dropped the "date" and she was able to get to bed early. So she had plenty of energy to do things today.

She didn't mind, but since the rumors of her and Phil splitting started going around, he started paying more attention to her. Now that the rumors were confirmed as true, he wouldn't leave her alone!

Not that she would say that she mind, it got her mind off of Phil.

AJ sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. She had a whole day planned today and she wasn't going to let those thoughts ruin it.

After finishing with her shoes, AJ grabbed her watch and proceeded to leave her hotel room.

After spotting him also leave his own room, dressed in shorts and a baggy shirt, she assumed he was also going jogging as well. It was weird seeing him up at an odd hour of the day, he wasn't known for being a morning person.

But that was besides the point, the point was, she was surprised and screamed.

Randy's face was just surprised as her. But he didn't scream.

They stared at each other before Randy cracked his signature smirk, "Morning."

"You're stalking me!"

Randy's face dropped, his brows furrowed, "How? That's a bit too much saying that I'm stalking you, I'm just going out for a jog."

"At the same time as me? Tell me that isn't just a coincidence."

Randy sighed, this was why he wasn't a morning person. "Don't accuse me of such things, AJ. I didn't even know you're room was across from mine, and if I did I would have came over last night."

AJ thought on it for a moment. He was right, after he dropped her off she took off before him and checked into her hotel before he even walked into the building. He couldn't have known that they were on the same floor, but that was besides the point, "Whatever. Just don't follow me," She shut her door, and he did too, "I see enough of you at work."

She had a plan today and it did not had interacting with him in anyway, except avoid him.

Randy shrugged and she was surprised he didn't say anything rude or start an argument. For once he was doing what she told him to do; leaving her alone. It annoyed her, before when she said it he wouldn't listen, just bug her more.

Randy smirked at her confused look. She realized that was what he wanted her to do; question him.

"Think about something?" He teased.

She scoffed, "That's none of your business." With that said, she left.

He followed.

"I thought I told you not to follow."

He rolled his eyes. He now regretted waking up this early to jog. He should of just stuck with his afternoon jog instead, "I kind of have to, there is only one elevator."

Knowing he was right, she didn't reply.

After they got off the elevator, Randy spoke up.

"AJ-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No!"

Randy glared, "Would you just let me speak?"

She stopped and looked at him. He sighed, "Thank you."

"We're done." She smirked and walked away.

He followed once again, "Come on. We're going to be put into a story line together, we might as well get use to each others company."

"Or, we can ignore each other as much as we can outside of work, yeah, I like that one."

"Come on AJ. I could have picked any diva to get involve with but I picked you, not because I think we look good together, but because I think we can actually go far with this," She made a face, "As a tag team."

She thought on this and slowly nodded. She was flattered at the thought that he picked her over the others. She also agreed that they might look together on screen, like she said, ON SCREEN only. She also noted that they could be a dominant tag team, then maybe the the company would do more intergender tag matches.

AJ always loved those.

She sighed, "I suppose we will be a good team."

"All I wanted to know was if I could jog with you," He shook his head, and left the hotel.

AJ stood their dumbfounded. He just wanted to jog with her.. She felt rather silly now that she thought about it. He just wanted to ask her to go jogging and she was being stubborn towards him.

She quickly jogged after him, slapping his ass hard as she passed by.

Randy let out a squeak of surprise at that. She smirked, she was going to use that against him someday.

She looked back, the playful smirk still on her lips, "Try and keep up!"

He licked his lips, "In those shorts, you don't need to tell me twice."

* * *

**While I don't consider this a long chapter, I'm getting there. ****I hope you enjoyed the Randy/AJ interaction. More to come soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's be honest here. I'm updating way to fast then normal. But I'm actually enjoying writing this. Eh, a few more chapters later and I might start liking this pairing. :)**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or the title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! c:**

* * *

AJ and Randy were at a large platform near the sea. They had jogged for a good amount of time and decided to stop over at this area. AJ wanted to keep going but Randy felt they had enough. The sun was rising and it would soon get hot. Once AJ got a look of him and saw that he did need a rest, she agreed.

Randy casually stretched his muscles while leaning against the railings. Being cautious about the sturdiness, not wanting to fall. After multiple times of it happening, he learned his lesson.

AJ looked back at the hotel. The hotel was big and seemed closer then expected. She looked down at her watch and back at Randy, "You can keep going, but I'm heading back. I got stuff to do."

Randy nodded, "I'll walk with you."

AJ didn't reply and walked. She didn't want to be seen walking with him, but knowing him, he was just as stubborn as obnoxious.

The walk back to the hotel was pleasant. They spoke a few times, but other then that it was awkward silence.

"Do you have any plans today?" He suddenly asked while she was talking.

She found it rude but didn't speak up on it. "Yes."

Randy frowned. "Oh."

Oh. Just oh? Normally he would complain and beg her to cancel her plans to go out with him. He would always lose though.

"That's fine. I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me for lunch and talk about our techniques."

AJ raised a brow, not really getting what he was trying to say.

"We're going to be put into a match soon, we might as well plan out a tactic or something. I don't want us to seem like we were just put into this match for the hell out it. I want us to seem like we really planned this out, as a team."

When she didn't respond, he continued. "We can become a dominating team once you think about it."

She did think on it. All night.

And the possibility of them becoming a dominant duo was high. With his techniques and hers, together, spelled a winning streak.

But sadly, they didn't know a thing about each other. Ring wise, and personal wise. It might be a good idea to at least discuss about their ring abilities, then it won't be so hard to have a match together.

But first there was something she had to do.

She smiled, "You're right. We can become a great team once we work on it." He smiled, "But I'm busy today. Can we talk about this after?"

His smile slowly dropped. He was not happy about not getting his way, but he'd let it slide. "Yeah. It's a free day today. Don't want to spend it on work too. Bye."

He left after that, not waving or smiling.

He seemed pretty upset about it, but she wasn't going to let it bother her. She already wasted her time jogging with him, jogging was on her list -just not with him.

She went back to her room to take a quick shower and went on with her day.

She was on the balcony of the hotel with a lounge chair, relaxing with a book. She changed into a tight black shirt with a cardigan and simple jeans.

The first tune to her theme song played and she quickly picked up her phone. She wasn't embarrassed about it being her ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi AJ. It's me, Stephanie."

AJ shifted in her seat, "Hi. What can I help you with?"

She honestly hated sucking up to her boss, but that's what she was; her boss. A boss that can easily screw you over without regret and remorse. So it was best to be nice to Stephanie.

"Nothing really big. I just wanted to make sure you were really okay about this whole story line before I have a meeting with the writers today. You didn't seem to in it when I first asked, just making sure." Stephanie paused. "Do you want to go ahead with this story line?"

_I'm not sure_

"I understand if you don't want too,"

_You're li__e__ing. You want me to do this._

"You've been put with enough superstars as it is."

_Then why make me do this?_

"AJ?" Stephanie asked.

AJ blinked. She realized she was ignoring Stephanie for a while and felt embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry. Trying to hide my enthusiasm. Stephanie,"

"Hmm?"

AJ thought for a moment.

_A chance of a life time.._

AJ smiled after thinking about it. "I'm completely fine with it."

AJ heard Stephanie sigh on the other end, and it was then that she realized Stephanie really wanted her to be in this story line, but why?

"Thank you.."

Stephanie smiled, "I'm really hoping this would turn the divas division around."

AJ hadn't thought about that. But maybe the Universe might actually become interested in the divas again if they were in intergender matched. Just maybe..

AJ thought back to the thing she wanted to do earlier.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes AJ."

"I sort of have a request if that's okay, it does involve this story line.."

"I'm always up for opinions." Stephanie claimed.

AJ grinned and got comfortable in her seat. "Great. Since Randy has a match on Friday I was wondering..."

* * *

**Was that a cliff hanger? I'm not really familiar with it. If it is then yay! I love cliff hangers, it makes me want more.**

**Anyways, review me your thoughts. They inspire me to write more! :) **

**I'm also wondering if I should slow down on updates, should I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noo! I was on a roll. Ha, I stopped because school work got in the way, and actual work. Yep, I got a job. I'm not sure if it will affect the updates, I hope not.**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! c:**

* * *

AJ was the only one in the divas locker room - aside from Emma, but she rarely ever spoke to anyone. AJ wondered if Emma heard one of the divas rumors going around, because recently AJ heard that she was apparently pregnant. As far as she knew, she hadn't been near a male since the story lines. So of course she knew they were fake, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her. She wanted to find out who spreak those rumors and kick their ass in the ring.

A knock on the door turned her attention to the door.

"AJ?" Stephanie called.

When AJ didn't respond, Stephanie took it as an okay to walk in. While she was a woman herself, she knew it wasn't pleasant to be walked in on.

"Emma, this is a private conversation. Could you?"

The blonde nodded, and quickly left.

Stephanie turned her attention to AJ, "You're all set right?"

AJ looked down at her attire. Love bites shirt, shorts, and Chuck Taylers, yep, all set. AJ nodded.

Stephanie handed her the bracelet that had Randy's name on it, "Here's the requested item."

AJ grinned in approval and quickly put it on. "Now I'm all set."

Stephanie turned to the monitor where Randy was just making his way down to the ring, "You did tell him about tonight, right?"

AJ nodded, "Yep. I called him as soon as we were done discussing it on the phone. He is 100% aware about what is going to happen."

Stephanie nodded. "That's good. I don't want him to be unaware about what's going on, since he is involved with this story line, well, I better get going. Don't go in to early, we still need to fill in time for Raw."

AJ nodded and waited until Stephanie left. She sat down on one of the benches in front of the monitor to watch Randy. The match was suppose to last for a while. But once she saw Randy getting the upper hand for way to long, she left the locker room.

Randy was getting ready to deliver the RKO.. until her music hit.

He made a mistake and turned his back on his opponent, turning his attention to the ramp.

Standing there with a smirk was the little devil herself; AJ.

To say Randy was surprised was an understatement, it was written all over his face. He remembered that he was in a match and turned around, right into a kick. His opponent quickly pinned him, and before Randy could kick out, the referee had already hit the mat three times.

His opponent quickly got off him and rolled out of the ring, celebrating his victory on the floor. He was smart to not get near Randy in that state.

Randy held the rope while his free hand ran a hand over his face in disappointment. He was angry that he didn't expect AJ to pull a stunt like this. He should have known.

AJ clapped once Randy's opponent passed her, mocking Randy.

Once his opponent left, she took her leave.

She skipped past the curtains and paused when Stephanie was a few feet away from her.

Stephanie had her arms crossed over her chest and a annoyed look on her face, "AJ?"

AJ bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

Stephanie let out a sigh and dropped her arms. "I understand that you wanted revenge, but can you not lie to me next time?"

AJ slowly nodded her head.

At this time, Randy walked through the curtains, almost running into AJ. He stopped, a smirk on his face after seeing Stephanie, but it quickly dropped. Stephanie wasn't angry like she was suppose to be. It was pretty obvious AJ lied to both of them about this little stunt she was pulling.

Like when he called the other night, asking if Stephanie called her about the script, she said no.

But AJ still wasn't getting the cold glare, the harsh tone. Instead, she was getting a slight nod and a 'thank you'.

Now it was Randy's turn.

He grabbed AJ by the arm and turned her to face him. She glared up at him, but still had that nervous look in the eye. He didn't take any notice.

"What was that?" He growled out.

AJ tried not to roll her eyes. "I ruined your match. Simple as that."

Randy looked at Stephanie, "And you allowed her?"

"She told me that you know about this. Trust me Randy, I'll deal with this later."

AJ winced when Stephanie walked away.

She turned her attention back to Randy. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. Last thing he wanted was to have another heated argument with AJ, again.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him with guilt. "Sorry." She mumbled. It was faint, but he heard.

He didn't say anything and walked away.

For some reason AJ felt things didn't go as planned. It did, but she didn't feel that way. He was suppose to be mad, Stephanie was suppose to be upset, and she was suppose to be proud, but she did not feel it.

She felt guilty. At Stephanie and Randy.

AJ sighed and ran after Randy, luckily she caught him before he entered the mens locker room.

"Randy!"

He turned around, a confused look sent her way. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Randy nodded, "I know."

AJ frowned, "Then why do I still feel like this?"

He smirked and messed with her hair, knowing it annoyed her. "Because you have feelings for me." He shut the door behind himself.

She stood there confused for a moment, and grew frustrated. She kicked the door multiple times, cussing and left.

_Why the hell did I agree to this story __line?_

* * *

**Review me your thoughts, and again, sorry for the slow update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I like doing fast updates, but work and school is catching up to me. I was hoping to update this yesterday, cause I made a habit of doing that for requests. **

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! c:**

* * *

Randy and AJ were in the office alone - not really alone, Stephanie was with them for the most part, but left after she told them to be alone for a few minutes to talk about the script. They both had a copy of the official story line, AJ made faces each time she scanned over something she didn't like. The more she flipped pages, the more intimate the interactions had become.

Randy was done with the script and tossed it onto the table in front of them.

A few moments later AJ was done with hers, but she kept the paper in her hands. She looked at him and shook her head, "I thought she said this wasn't a romance story line!"

"She didn't exactly say that," Randy pointed out. "Besides, what's wrong with that? I'm not complaining."

She narrowed her eyes, "Of course you're not, but I-"

"Worried about what others would say."

AJ didn't know how to respond to that. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly blurt that out. They both opened their mouth to say something, but the door opened and Stephanie walked in with confidence. She sat in front of the desk that they were facing, "So?"

The two didn't say anything.

Stephanie sighed, "I gave you two time to discuss this already, you must have something to say."

AJ nodded, "I thought this wasn't a romance story line?"

"It's not." Stephanie blankly answered.

"But-"

"I just think it'll be interesting to pretend you guys have some sort of attraction between you two. I won't go any further then that unless the Universe wants it."

"WHAT!" AJ shot off the chair.

Stephanie cleared her throat and AJ mumbled an apology and quickly sat down. "What I mean is if they talk about wanting you two together, we'll discuss. I'm not to big on romance, and prefer having titles for you two."

The mention of a title shot interested AJ. "Titles?"

Stephanie smirked, "Yes, AJ. Titles. It's still in debate with Vince, but hopefully his head clears up and agrees, then we can finally have a intergender tag title."

Randy frowned, "What use is that?"

Stephanie glared, "It might not be much use to you, Randy. Since you had many title shots _handed _to you. Need I remind you _who _gave you those shots?"

Randy shook his head, "Sorry."

Stephanie shut her eyes and counted to three, she took a breath. Something she had to do whenever she discussed things with Randy, "Now.." She motioned to the paper, "Are we doing this?"

Randy stared at AJ and she stared back. They stared into each others eyes. AJ had to tear her gaze away and she looked at Stephanie, "Well.."

Stephanie nodded. "We can always use Layla if you don't want to."

Randy raised a brow, "Layla?"

Another nod, "Can be pretty believable since you did help her win that title shot."

"I'm fine with whatever, at least Layla would let me take her out." Randy grabbed his paper and flipped to the last page that had loads of words, and a blank space at the bottom that told them where their signature had to go.

AJ laughed, "I feel bad for her," But she did the same thing, grabbing the pen and writing down her full name.

Randy smirked, "You just don't want me to pay any attention to anyone else."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm very protective of my property. You belong to me, and only me. Got it?"

The two handed the papers back to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and put the two papers into a separate folder and took out another folder, she handed another paper to them, two pages to be exact, "This is just for the main event, you two will be making an appearance. It's nothing big, just a small interruption from AJ. AJ, go crazy with this segment if you like."

AJ raised a brow, but nodded. Her character was portrayed as crazy, but so was she at times. "Should I wear his shirt or something?" She teased. She did like the customized shirts of other stars, her favorite being; Dolph and Bryan.

Stephanie nodded, "That's fine."

Randy crossed his arms, "Who's going to be distracting who, and may I ask how?" He mocked.

Stephanie ignored his tone, pointing at the paper and got off the seat, "Read it over. I have other things to be doing now. I'll be in touch," She glared at AJ slightly, "With both of you from now on."

AJ sunk into her seat. She was hoping Stephanie had forgot about that stunt.

Randy picked up the paper and smirked, "Guess I'm talking about you."

AJ frowned, picking up the paper. "Not talking about me, just a small mention. And I'll be doing the interrupting."

Randy tucked the paper into his bag and sat up, "Shall we leave?"

She made a face, "I rather wait until you leave."

He ran a hand through her hair and she smacked it away. He chuckled, "You're real easy to annoy sometimes," She blinked. She expected him to retort to her comment. "It's a turn on."

She glared. There it was.

* * *

**Like I said before. Reviews are really appreciated. They also make me update faster. (sounding like a review whore, trust me, I'm not!)**  
**I'm really enjoying this pairing, who knows, maybe I'll start writing stories for them for now on. Sounds like a good idea?**

**Want a request? Read my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys want more AJ/Randy fics huh? Well don't worry, after this ends I plan to write more. Just a little teaser for you!**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! c:**

* * *

AJ nervously looked up at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was busy humming a tone while curling AJ's hair. Tonight was the first start of the story line and AJ was nervous. She felt her stomach tingle each time she thought about possibly screwing up. Kaitlyn would deny any possibilities of her messing this up and would return to the task at hand.

AJ just told her about tonight a few hours ago and Kaitlyn being Kaitlyn, she took it by the mile. She wanted every detail about AJ to shine tonight. Her best friend was going to be in the spotlight and she wanted her to look her best.

"AJ?" Randy asked.

Kaitlyn raised a brow. AJ furiously shook her head and Kaityln scolded her for moving to much with a hot iron in her hair,

"Come in!" Kaitlyn called.

Randy peaked into the make up room and walked in. He casually pulled a chair in front of AJ and sat down. He took in every detail. The way the make up made her look more mature than usual. The curls of the two loose pony tails made her seem innocent though. Her usual shorts seemed shorter than usual, but maybe it was because she was sitting, and her usual Chuck Taylors were laced up.

But what really caught his attention was his shirt on her body. She had it customized and shortened so it showed much skin on her stomach. He reached out and traced the pattern on the shirt. She allowed this knowing that if she tried to hit him, Kaityln would scold her again.

"Done." Kaitlyn announced after moving the item away from her hair.

AJ eagerly turned in her seat and stared at the mirror.

She bit her lip, silently liking the way Kaitlyn did her hair and makeup. Kaitlyn didn't go too crazy with the makeup and stuck with a light tone for blush and a few strokes with the mascara.

AJ generally didn't like using makeup. If she used it while wrestling it'll probably run down her face. Makeup and wrestling just didn't mix.

"Well?" Kaitlyn wanted an answer.

AJ sighed, "You did good."

Kaitlyn clapped her hands and Randy raised a brow at her enthusiasm. He might as well get use to her since she's almost always around AJ.

Randy sat up and stared at the blonde and brown haired women, "Can I go next?"

Kaitlyn stared at him for a moment. She frowned, "I'm going to need more time to make you look decent."

AJ bit back a smile.

Randy glared. "Excuse me?"

Kaitlyn nodded at AJ. "He is conceited."

Randy smirked, "So you _do _talk about me."

Kaitlyn spoke for AJ. "Not in a way you would like. Trust me. It ain't flattering."

Randy glared, "I don't like you."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Get use to it. If you're with her, you have me." She patted his back and left the room.

AJ smiled and skipped happily after Kaitlyn. She paused in front of Randy and raised a brow, "I haven't done this crazy persona in a while," She kissed his cheek and he stared at her in surprise, "But I think I still got it."

Randy sighed while he heard a fair amount of boos being thrown at him. He was use to it by now. It wasn't the first and it certainly won't be the last time he would hear it.

"AJ.." Her name left his mouth like it held venom.

The crowd stopped booing and became interested about what he had to say about her, "I don't have time for little pathetic distraction by her. I admit what I did to her was completely out of character for me, but that's besides the point. My point is that I tend to put my main focus on-"

AJ's music suddenly played and her fans started to cheer. Randy glared up at the ramp, he still had a few things to say.

AJ waited until her music stopped and the cheering died down. She did a little spin to show off her outfit.

Once it was quiet enough to speak, he asked, "What do you want?"

She ignored him and started to skip down the ramp. She hopped up onto the ring and wiped her feet before stepping into the ring. He then asked her what she was doing. Again, she ignored him and skipped once more in the ring, getting way into character.

She stopped in front of him and held her hand out for the mic. He sighed and passed it to her. She dropped the mic when he handed it to her and kicked him as hard as she could. She forgot to measure his height and how far she would have to stand, and ended up kicking him below the belt.

Randy's eyes widened and he dropped to the mat, grunting loudly in pain. AJ nearly went to his side and asked if he was okay. But the crowd apparently loved it, and she remembered they were at work. Pushing those emotions aside, she skipped around him once and left the ring and headed up the ramp.

She waited for him near the curtains, along with Stephanie who was scolding her non stop. Once Randy finally past the curtains, Stephanie began apologizing. Randy ignored her and glared down at AJ.

"Sorry." AJ mumbled.

Randy sighed. While he was out there trying to catch his breath and soothe the pain, he saw the replay. It did look like an accident in his eyes, but to others it looked like she meant to kick him there. Which was kind of what they were going for; making the crowd think that she wanted to cause him pain.

Stephanie had the WWE doctor escort him away to check if anything was wrong with him. Once the two left, Stephanie sighed at AJ, "It didn't look like you regretted that."

AJ smiled, "Can't say he doesn't deserve it."

Stephanie shook her head and walked away. She didn't have time to deal with AJ's mistake at the moment, she had important things to do right now. One of them was to make sure Randy's sensitive part wasn't injured.

* * *

**Please review me your thoughts! (Review whore xD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update. The hot weather makes me lazy: fact. Plus, school. Hope to update a little more faster but I have exams soon..**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! c:**

* * *

It's been exactly three days since the incident and the guilt was eating up AJ. She tried apologizing after the doctor looked over him, but he wouldn't listen. She thought they could finally talk when she saw him at the same restaurant the other day, but he didn't even strike up a conversation with her, or give her a single glance. He just passed her like she wasn't even there!

The guilt became so much that she just had to make things right. That she was really sorry for accidentally kicking him there. So bad that she was on his way to his hotel room. Was. Right now she was standing a few doors from his, deciding if she should knock or not.

She finally went to the door and was knocked.

_I'm too nice sometimes. _She thought smugly while she waited for him to answer.

The door opened and AJ frowned.

"Layla?"

Layla didn't say anything and AJ stepped back to give her room. Layla proceeded to walk briskly down the hall. AJ watched until she was out of sight and turned back to the open door. Randy stood there with a smug look.

He crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

She suddenly regretted coming here. "Nothing. Just on a walk and I saw Layla leave this room. Thought I investigate. I can see why she ran out so quickly."

He glared. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

She rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for another pity fight. "Nothing. I came here to apologize. And after seeing this," She motioned to him, "I can tell that you're.. just fine."

"We didn't do anything," He frowned. "It still hurts."

AJ grinned. "At least you tried, right?"

He sighed and went back inside, leaving the door open so she could come in. She did and closed the door softly behind her. She followed him into the room.

He stopped and turned around to face her. "She just suddenly came over here. I didn't know why."

She made a face to urge him on.

"When I found out why. I told her I didn't want any part of it. Then you knocked on the door and she left."

From what AJ heard, everyone knew Randy would jump at a chance like that. For some reason that bothered AJ. Maybe it was because she didn't think Layla was that type. Yeah, that could be it.

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "I'm still feel guilty over that kick."

Randy crossed his arms and sat on the bed. Finally giving her time to explain for herself. She sat next to him. She looked up at him, "First I just want to say I'm deeply sorry, and again, that it was an accident. I wouldn't purposely kick someone there. No matter how much you deserved it. I didn't mean it. You were standing close and I didn't angle the kick more," She breathed. "Again. Sorry."

Randy raised a brow. He couldn't believe the kick was bothering her that much. It made her see her as a much more caring person. She also looked relieve when he nodded at her in understanding. This girl was too much.

He reached out and patted her arm gently. "Forget it okay. Accidents happen."

AJ nodded. "I also like to know why you were ignoring me for the past three days. You're the one who told me that we should get to know each other and talk strategy."

He shrugged. "I was busy."

That was it. He was just busy. Some reason she wasn't satisfied with his answer. It still didn't explain the incident at the restaurant. But she would let it slide.

The sudden silence began to take its toll and both shifted in their seat uncomfortably.

She suddenly remembered something. "Randy."

"Hm?"

"Isn't it your turn to thank me?"

He made a face. "What for?"

She smirked, "For saving you from Layla."

He frowned. "What if I didn't want her to leave?"

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes."Can we talk about our next segment? I don't want to screw up like last time."

He shrugged. "I was surprised."

AJ gave a look. "Really?"

He nodded. "It look like you were going to drop to your knees and check on me right after you kicked me. I was impressed. You really know how to stay in character."

He was paying her a compliment.

AJ blushed in embarrassment. "That means a lot coming from you."

He shook his head, "Don't get use to it. I don't give out compliments just to anyone."

Randy paused, giving her a serious look. "So are we really going to do this? I mean, take us seriously."

For some reason she couldn't help but think back to Phil. This whole situation reminded her of the time Phil asked her if she wanted to go steady with him. A heavy burden fell onto her shoulder.

She gave a sad smile. "Yeah."

Randy nodded.

The two talked about their next segment for a couple minutes and moved on to other things. They talked about themselves. Their fears, goals after WWE, and just stuff in general. It was an all to familiar feeling to AJ once she opened up to Randy.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, maybe being with Randy was a little escape route from reality. It kept her from thinking about Phil. And the harsh reality for her might be that she still did have feelings for Phil.

But being with Randy erased all thoughts of him. It was a nice breath of air for AJ to say the least.

She definitely was going to have a new perspective of Randy after this day. But maybe that was okay.

When it was time to leave, Randy walked her to the door. He opened the door for her and she gave him a soft 'thanks.'

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. It was only for a quick second and she didn't have time to react. "Thanks."

She raised a brow. He nodded. "Layla."

"But-"

He shrugged. "Someone suddenly made me change my view of women," He paused, "That was long ago I think."

She didn't want to get to much into his pass in one night and decided when the time was right, she will ask. She nodded. "Alright Randy. I think I kept you to myself long enough. See you at Raw!"

* * *

**AJ is starting to get close to Randy? Yay! Sorry for late update. **

**Review me your thoughts! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***sigh* Why can't summer break can't come faster? So close to 100 reviews QuQ. Thank you.**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! c:**

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"No screw ups, right?"

AJ smirked. "Well.."

Stephanie gave her a stern look. AJ nodded. "No screw ups."

Stephanie sighed. "Good. Vince is watching Raw today. Last thing I need to worry about is you going around kicking Randy below the belt."

They waited at the curtain until Natalya quickly ran past them and onto the stage. Their attention went to the small monitor near the curtain. Natalya slid into the ring, kneeing Randy as hard as she could in the gut once the referee had his attention to Tyson.

AJ winced. The way Natalya kneed him looked really painful. She smiled a little, not believing Natalya had in her. She knew Randy was going to whine and chew her out once they get backstage. He was such a cry baby.

Once the referee counted a three count for Tyson, Natalya joined her husband back in the ring and began their attack on Randy. AJ made a face as they focused on Randy's stomach.

"Can I go now?"

Stephanie raised a brow at AJ's new enthusiasm.

"I thought you said you wanted to enjoy this as long as you could? You even said that to Randy."

AJ winced again.

Stephanie sighed and nodded.

AJ didn't wait for her music to hit and she ran past the curtain and onto the ramp. She didn't stop to soak in the cheers. A new determination to help Randy settled in. She didn't give Natalya time to step turn around and get ready for impact. AJ had launched herself onto Natalya and the two fell on top of Randy, only to start rolling around while beating each other.

Tyson walked over to help Natalya. Randy tried getting up to stop him but grunted and fell down. Randy wasn't suppose to help AJ, she would handle it on her own.

She was doing well so far.

Tyson grabbed AJ by the shirt and pulled her off Natalya. AJ turned around and slapped him hard in the face. AJ turned around and quickly moved to the side while Natalya kicked Tyson in the chest, supposedly aiming for AJ. Natalya took time to react to what she did to Tyson. AJ took the distraction and grabbed Natalya's hair and shirt and threw her out the ring.

The two scampered up the ramp while the crowd cheered.

AJ kneeled down next to Randy and placed his head on her lap while glaring up at AJ and Tyson. The two walked backstage.

AJ looked down at Randy.

While helping him up she silently asked if he was okay, hoping no one saw. He nodded slightly.

He gave her a look while she smiled.

AJ's smile turned to a glare. She reached back and slapped him harder than she did to Tyson.

* * *

AJ was right that once Randy got backstage, he started whining to Natalya. She retorted that he should be able to take a knee to a gut rather then complain. That shut him up.

AJ thought it was amusing.

The four quickly became quite once Stephanie was seen walking towards them.

Stephanie complimented Natalya and Tyson and sent them on their way.

Stephanie raised a brow. "Do you need the doctor again?"

Randy frowned. "No. It just.. hurts."

"That was a great knee if I do say myself." AJ complimented.

Randy agreed. It really was. She was a Hart after all, he'd expect nothing less.

Stephanie talked to them about their segment, and that it went exactly the way she wanted. AJ grinned. She was glad she was able to please her. Randy shrugged, not really having to do anything in the segment left him feeling unsatisfied.

Stephanie left the two.

AJ grew worried after realizing Randy still had his hand on his stomach, "Are you sure you're fine?"

Randy nodded. "It's fine. It happened before. It'll go away soon."

AJ nodded. "Well?"

He made a face. She gave him a smug look after he realized what she wanted. He smirked. "You did fine, I guess." Truth was, seeing her up close in action, gave him hope that they truly were perfect together. The way she wrestled, the risks, the determination matched his just well.

She pouted. "Just fine?"

He shrugged. "Get me drunk enough and I might tell the truth."

"As tempting as that sounds. I don't want to take care of you while you're drunk."

He nodded. "Alright. How about just one drink?"

Was he asking her out? She was hesitant, but agreed.

Randy didn't seem smug about it. "Meet me at the lobby in a hour?"

She nodded.

Once he left, she eagerly went to woman's locker room to find Kaitlyn to tell her about her plans for tonight.

AJ was back at the hotel. She just got done taking a shower and had a towel wrapped around her body. Her room mate for tonight was Nikki, lucky for her, she decided to switch room mates with Kaitlyn.

"I'm excited for tonight!" Kaitlyn announced once AJ left the room.

"It's just one drink."

"Yes," Kaitlyn grabbed another towel from the bathroom and began drying AJ's hair. "That doesn't mean there isn't a chance-"

"I'm not going back with him to hotel room!" AJ yelled.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it wouldn't hurt to be a tease."

AJ blushed. "He isn't like that."

Kaitlyn laughed, but quickly stopped once seeing that AJ looked very serious. She choose to ignore what her friend said and gathered AJ's clothing for tonight from the bed and into her arms. "Change."

AJ did as told and went back into the bathroom. She removed the towel and quickly put her underclothes on. She put on the light jeans and a simple top. AJ didn't mind the clothes Kaitlyn picked for her, for once.

She left the bathroom and Kaitlyn rushed AJ to the chair where a curling iron was set up. She sat in the chair while Kaitlyn curled her hair very lightly, not wanting to give the impression that she was trying to impress Randy.

Once Kaitlyn was done, she gave AJ a mirror. AJ smiled. It was simple, and suited her. She nodded and Kaitlyn grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Go. You're already ten minutes late."

AJ nodded and quickly went to the door to put her converse on. She was out the door, but still heard Kaitlyn suggest that maybe going back to his room wasn't so bad.

She went downstairs and seen Randy lounging on the chair of the lobby. He wore jeans and a buttoned up sleeve shirt, but it was rolled up. She was glad Kaitlyn didn't went to overboard with her look.

He got off the chair once she stood a couple feet from him. He complimented her outfit and before she could stop herself, she blurted out that he looked quite handsome. Randy shrugged it off, thinking she said it just for the heck of it.

He left the lobby and she followed. He lead her to his rental and he opened the door for her. She stepped in after giving him a thanks. After he shut the door after her, she grew nervous. She's been in the car with him multiple times, to the hotel or stadium. But this was different. They weren't driving to the hotel or to a show, they were driving to a date.

For some reason AJ felt like a teenager in high school going on her first date with the hottest guy in school. Her eyes widened. Did she just refer Randy as hot?

Once he got into the car he started the car and drove to their destination. Along the way they made small talk, but other then that, AJ spent most of the time thinking about him.

She hadn't felt this way since she was with Phil. She shut her eyes.

_No, no, no. I'm not going to let him ruin this night. _

She let out a sigh of relieve after relaxing herself.

Randy took notice but didn't say anything. Like her, he was also extremely nervous. He knew this wasn't a date, even if he'd like to call it that, it wasn't. For some reason he was nervous about tonight. He knew they were just going to a bar to have one drink and that was it, end of night. But he didn't want to make a bad impression.

Once the destination was in sight, Randy focused on that.

They both left the vehicle at the same time.

She walked with him quietly towards the building. Inside, it was fairly packed, but big enough to have enough space for themselves. Randy told her to find them a seat while he ordered the alcohol. She didn't order anything, deciding that she would be the one driving back. Randy didn't complain.

She sat in a booth in the corner to have privacy. She wasn't sure if she just wanted to have alone time with Randy, or she didn't want to cause attention to them. Randy was quick with ordering, also not wanting to be recognized. So far they weren't noticed.

Randy took a seat on the other side of the booth. Randy sighed, "Should have took a cab. I didn't think that one of us would have to drive back."

AJ shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not really into drinking tonight."

"Then why did you agreed to come with me?" It wasn't meant to come out as harsh, but it did.

AJ didn't quite know either. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to discuss work."

A waiter came back with Randy's drink and left.

He took a sip. "Work, work, work. Is that all you think about?"

"No."

Randy thought for a moment. "Do you want a family?"

If she was drinking something, it would have shot out of her mouth. The question was so sudden and unexpected, she didn't have time to think. She took time to sort herself out and thought on it.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I did."

"Did?"

She wasn't going to tell him that she thought about her future with Phil once or twice. "I don't know how long I want to be in this company. All I know is that I want to wrestle for as long as I can. So I'm not really sure on that yet." That seemed believable.

Lucky for her, he bought it.

She looked at him, "And you?"

Randy hadn't told her that he would want a family when he was done with work. So she was eager to know.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. When I'm done with the company and ready to settle down. I want a family to look after. Maybe have a dog or two."

She grinned at that.

"What would you want your first baby to be?"

Randy shrugged. "A lot of people would think that a man would want a boy to look after. But not me. I want a daughter that I can spoil and treat like a princess."

AJ didn't know Randy thought like that, or that he thought about his future. Maybe that girl really did change his way of seeing woman. Speaking of which, "Who was she?"

He took a sip. "Who?"

"That girl. The one that made you see woman differently."

He paused. "It's someone."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about that, and she was fine with that. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know about his past love. For some reason that thought annoyed her.

Oh god, was she jealous?

"And you?"

"What?" She looked up.

"What did he do that made you change your life differently?"

She didn't know what he meant.

"Phil. What did he do to make you not want a family?"

Did he see through her lie?

"You seem like the type that would want a big white wedding, a child to look after and a man to love. So what did he do?"

She looked down. He was so open to her, she suppose it was her turn.

"I did want a family.. with him."

He took another sip and waited for her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "I guess I thought that he was the one to fulfill those dreams. The wedding, the family, everything. He didn't want none of that. Not even marriage. Even when he told me that we would spend our lives together, he didn't want to fully commit." She sighed. "He told me that before we got serious. He warned me that it wasn't going to happen. I was stupid, thinking I could get him to change his mind. I.. I was wrong."

Her eyes were watery, and her face showed that she struggling to hold on to the tears. He dug in his pocket and left the money on the table for the drink. He grabbed onto her hand and ran out of the bar. They went behind the bar. She grew frightened.

He turned around and took a step towards her. She let out a small scream when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. She stopped struggling once he didn't do anything. Just held her.

"It's okay to cry now. No one's here." He murmured.

AJ's eyes widened. The tears didn't stop after that. She buried her head into his chest and cried, shoulders shaking from crying hard. He didn't told her to stop crying or to calm down even after a while. He just held her and patted her head while telling her to let it all out. When she felt she couldn't cry anymore, she pushed away from him. She wiped at her tears.

When she seemed calm, Randy took her by the hand and lead her to the car. She allowed him to drive. He only had a few sips of his drink and the hotel wasn't to far. She didn't want to drive.

To the hotel was quiet. But it wasn't awkward.

Once they arrived, Randy walked her to her door. "Good night." Was all he said.

"Randy." She didn't know why she called out to him.

"Yeah?"

She gave him a bright smile. "Thank you for tonight. I think I needed that."

He nodded. He suddenly smirked, "You better tell Kaitlyn the truth. I don't want her thinking I made you cry."

She giggled at that. She got onto the tip of her toes and gave his cheek a soft kiss. "Good night."

AJ went into her room. She was relieved that Kaitlyn was passed out on her bed. AJ shut the lamp and T.V off and climbed into bed. She never thought that one of the best dates she would have involved her crying in the back of a bar. She couldn't help but think about Randy. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay. Long chapter *.***

**Review me your thoughts, really, they inspire me to write faster. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just reached over 100 reviews. Thank you so much, it makes me really happy!**

**This is a story request. I do not own the plot, or title, or WWE. That cover image is mine though! :D**

* * *

Randy stood outside of AJ's hotel room. He wanted to go inside and ask a few questions, but he couldn't do that if he was just staying outside of her room, wondering if he should knock or not. He tried to open it, but it was locked. It would have been easier to just walk in and ask for AJ, other than knock and explain why he was here. Because he didn't know why he was here either.

He finally knocked. It was silent, and he wondered if anyone inside heard. Luckily they did.

Kaitlyn opened the door, a look of concern crossed her face. "Everything okay?"

Randy nodded.

Kaitlyn showed no concern after that, just confusion. "Then why are you here. It's not everyday you stop by to my hotel room,"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "I know, I know. AJ."

Kaitlyn walked into the room and Randy followed after she motioned him over. He shut the door behind himself. He was pleased Kaitlyn didn't make him explain why he was here. The best he could think of on the spot was about the story line, but that wasn't it, he wanted to talk about last night.

"AJ." Kaitlyn called.

A second later AJ entered the room, dressed in nothing but a top. He barely got a glimpse of her, but that didn't mean he didn't see the color of her underwear. That, he'll just keep to himself. He looked to the right and remained interested on the painting on the wall until he was sure AJ had left the room.

He turned back to Kaitlyn who had an amused look on her face.

He frowned. "What?"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "I guess AJ was kind of right. You did change."

Randy felt satisfied. He was glad he was the one AJ was talking about, and not any other guy. He pushed that feeling away.

He nodded at her.

They stood in silence while AJ was getting dressed.

Kaitlyn said. "So what happened last night? I feel asleep waiting for her."

Randy shrugged. "That's why I'm here. I need to know how she feels about last night."

Kaitlyn leaned forward in interest. "What happened?"

"She cried-"

Kaitlyn reached up and slapped him hard across the face. Randy rubbed his face, not at all upset with her action. If he ever heard someone said his best friend cried on a date, he'll probably react that way. Lucky for him, John wasn't a cry baby.

He put his hand down. "I wasn't the cause of it." He said as calmly as possible to hopefully calm a now angry Kaitlyn. When she didn't seem convinced, he continued.

"I asked her about Phil."

He winced when Kaitlyn stepped forward. He thought she was going to hit him again, but instead she crossed her arms and leaned forward so she could whisper something.

"Why would you speak of him?"

Now that Randy thought back to it, he didn't know why. He was opening up about what he wanted in life, and wanted to know what she wanted. He figured she wasn't telling the full truth about Phil, and he pushed on with the topic. Even when he knew that topic was still tender to her.

"I'm here to apologize."

He knew he was here to say his apologies, but he also knew he could do it later when he sees her. He still didn't fully know why he here on a free day.

"Oh." Was all Kaitlyn said and backed away. "You should go do that. I'll leave you two alone, make sure it's a good apology or else-" He didn't hear the rest of her sentence after she shut the door behind herself.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" AJ asked as soon as she entered the room again.

"She said something about grabbing something." He lied.

AJ nodded. She walked towards him and for some reason he couldn't help but take in her scent. He had smelled it before, being close to her and all, but this time it bothered him.

"Can we talk about yesterday?" Randy asked.

AJ shifted uncomfortably. She was hoping that wasn't what he was here for. "I rather not."

Randy sighed. "Okay. But can I talk about last night?"

AJ let out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

He didn't get why she was so snappy all of a sudden. But that didn't bother him, he had something bigger at task; to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

He had never seen so much emotion flash through someone's eyes before. Confusion, anger, and sorrow. "Oh."

He didn't like it when Kaitlyn said it, and he wasn't happen when she said it. But he continued, "I didn't mean to get into that topic, and that it made you cry. I didn't want the night to end like that."

AJ gave him a curious look. Had he wanted the night to end successfully like she had? AJ thought it was silly that she was starting to feel like this all over again. She had come to a realization that she may have unwanted feelings for Randy.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Randy had to bite his tongue for that one. He didn't mean to suddenly blurt that out.

She looked up at him, then back to her feet. "I'm not sure anymore."

A sudden need took over and he nearly reached out to pull her into her arms again. He just wanted her to know that he was there for her now.

Randy shifted. "I guess that's normal. You just recently broke up, so it's alright to feel confused."

Randy began walking to the door.

She called out for him again.

He didn't stop like last time and only stopped once he got to the door. He held the handle and glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"Can we keep this to ourselves?"

He nodded.

She muttered. "I don't want anymore rumors about me. I'm tired of it."

He pretend he didn't hear that and left.

As soon as he left, he nearly bumped into Kaitlyn. She had her arms crossed over her chest while her foot tapped impatiently tapped the floor. "Well?" She asked.

He nodded. "I think I made my point. She's not upset about it, though."

She sighed happily and entered the room. Randy didn't bother trying to converse with Kaitlyn and went on with his way. He had nothing better to do other then apologize to AJ. Now that was done he felt confused.

* * *

**Review me your full thoughts on this. I want to know what you all think. Again, thanks so much for the amount of reviews. I feel so spoiled :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**My exams start next week on Wednesday. So I'm trying to write as much as I can before I put my laptop away and study. I'll try to upload a bunch before then. Also, thanks a lot for the positive feedback for this story. Really. It means so much to me.**

**The moment we've all been waiting for!**

**You know I own nothing. Except the photo. That photo is mine :D**

* * *

"You ready for tonight?" John asked his close friend.

John wasn't fully aware what has been going on between AJ and Randy, but he did knew that tonight was their first official match together. He had also heard rumors that the two were seen spotted at a bar together. John wasn't interested. He heard that all before; Randy taking out divas on a date only to end in the same way, sex.

The possibility of them having sex was laughable. AJ just wasn't the type, and Randy wasn't one to take advantage of someone.

Randy didn't respond. He knew he was ready, but he wasn't sure if AJ was. He wouldn't know. They hadn't spoken since he visited her hotel room. She was avoiding him and he knew it. Every time she spots him, or he spots her, she'll turn the other way.

One time he was close to catching up to her, but her friend Kaitlyn glared at him with the most cold look he ever saw and he quickly went with his way. He gave up after that.

He often wondered if it was something he did. He would recall back to their last conversation and it was at her hotel room discussing about the time she cried in his arms. He hadn't spoke of it at all, or even thought of telling anyone. He delivered his side of the deal. He just didn't get why she was avoiding him all of a sudden.

"Randy?"

Randy turned around after realizing he got off his seat to pace the room. "Just nervous, John."

John made a face. Randy was rarely nervous. They had been doing this for so long that going out there wasn't as nerve-racking as before.

John showed concern, "Anything I can do about it?"

"Not unless you can get AJ to talk to me, no." Randy muttered under his breath.

"You and AJ havin' problems?"

Randy didn't mean to say that out loud. He shook his head, "No. We just haven't talked."

John was about to ask some more questions, but Kaitlyn barged in. Randy wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Kaitlyn screamed as soon as she walked in. "Why the hell are you still here? AJ has been waiting for you near the curtain for over 10 minutes!"

Randy frowned. "How was I suppose to know?"

Kaitlyn sighed, "Your match is next. You usually hang around there right before, that's why AJ is waiting for you there."

John stood up to intervene, but Kaitlyn sent him a quick glare. Randy grabbed his bottle of water and left.

He really wished AJ would have told him that she wanted to talk before the match.

As soon as he got there, AJ greeted him. "Randy."

So many questions he wanted to ask, but those had to wait for later. "Explain later. We're at work now. Let's talk about our match."

"Oh." AJ mumbled. She quickly smiled, "Yeah. Let's talk about that."

* * *

Randy watched AJ's every move. When she was in the ring, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She sold her moves well, and delivered them just as good. She was quick and bold, not afraid to take risks every now and then. He liked her style and was glad he chose AJ.

Without realizing it, AJ had picked up the win after delivering _Shining Wizard_ to Layla. Her music hit and that was when he snapped out of his thoughts. He stepped into the ring and gave AJ a pat to the head. She had an annoyed look on her face, and sudden urge to kiss her had him feeling flushed.

Randy Orton does not get flushed...

Randy looked away before he found himself doing something embarrassing. He was a gentlemen and opened the ropes wider for her to step through. She quietly thanked him and stepped out. He followed her to the the back.

Once they got to the back he was thankful that no one was there to distract them, or congratulate them. He thought Kaitlyn or John was going to be waiting for them. But no one was around to distract them. He now had time to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out.

They stared at each other with a look. AJ awkwardly laughed while Randy looked around.

AJ sighed. "Let me go first."

Randy nodded, she continued. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you. It was just like you, except I wasn't actually busy. I was trying to flat out avoid you."

Randy raised a brow, and she nodded. "I know, stupid. I needed to avoid you to think through some things; with my life, my past relationship, everything." She sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that even if my life is making me really confused right now. You're not. I... I have feelings for you, Randy. That's why I avoided you."

They stood in silence for a while, each passing moment making her feel unsure if she should have confessed.

"Why?" Randy asked. She didn't want to hear that.

AJ felt embarrassed and she quickly apologized and moved around him to run to Kaitlyn. Randy didn't let her get far. He reached for her arm and she stopped. He looked into her eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. AJ moaned against his lips and kissed back.

He pulled away, not wanting things to get heated too fast. He smirked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She gasped once he picked her up in his arms and gave her another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and eagerly kissed him back. He didn't want her to think he was trying to get into her pants, so he gently put her down after a while.

Her cheeks were flushed. "Wow."

That made him want to kiss her again, and he did. He gave her lips a quick kiss.

AJ nervously looked around. She didn't want anyone to know about this relationship just yet, or did she want rumors. She wanted to tell the public herself that Randy and her were dating. That way it will be more special.

AJ asked. "Can we go on another date?"

Randy frowned. "I was just going to ask that."

AJ grinned. "Pick me up in an hour then?"

He nodded and kissed her again. The two went their separate ways. Randy wondered why he was suddenly feeling nervous, while AJ thought of tonight, and that she couldn't be more happy to be going on another date with Randy.

* * *

**Ah. The sweet romance. I didn't want to hold off these two anymore. I think I held it off a bit too long. So tell me what ya' think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't come in contact with the person who requested this anymore so I don't know what to do... Should I continue this story until it's done? I got a lot of free time now, so I can. I want to know if people actually want to continue reading this.**  
**I own nothing, but the cover.**

* * *

AJ held Randy's hand as tight as she could after she saw someone she'd never thought she would see again backstage of Raw. The two stood a few feet away in front of the door that he had just walked in; Vince McMahon's office.

Randy looked down at her. "So he's back.."

AJ glanced at the door that held Phil, or well known as CM Punk. "I guess."

Randy grabbed AJ's waist and tugged her towards him. He made her look at him, "If you still have feelings for him, tell me now. Because I want to be the only one you're thinking about from now on, got it?"

AJ blushed. She never expected him to say that. She started feeling all strange inside and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Say that again."

Randy held her close. He gripped her chin so that she was staring at him directly into his eyes. "I want you to be thinking of me only. Not him." It hit her like a truck, and made her feel limp.

AJ nodded. She pushed his hand away and kissed his lips. He pressed her lips tighter to hers; the two getting lost in the deep kiss.

The door opened before they could even pull away.

Phil chuckled. "I thought it was all just a rumor, so you guys are really dating now, huh?."

The two didn't respond. Randy held her firmly, giving a intimidating look to Phil.

Phil didn't seemed intimidated at all. He shook his head. "AJ. We need to talk. Call me later whenever you can."

Randy glared at Phil's back while he walked away. He looked back at AJ.

"You're not going to call him are you?"

AJ laughed. "O-Of course not."

He didn't look convinced, he wasn't. He had a bad feeling that AJ was going to give him a call, but he didn't want to seem jealous, not when their relationship just started and they didn't even know if it was an official relationship yet.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll meet you up at my locker room."

She nodded and he left to get ready for his match.

AJ bit her lip and took out her phone. She went over her contacts and stared at Phil's number.

Once she got into Randy's locker room she called the number. He picked up on the second ring.

AJ grew nervous. "Hey."

"I missed you." Phil admitted. "I was wrong to treat you like that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, it looks like I'm continuing this story! Not that I mind, I love writing about Randy/AJ now. It's a new pairing that I began to love. So yeah, I will be writing more Randy/AJ stories in the future if you must know.**  
**I own nothing but that cover image.**

* * *

Randy left AJ, he wanted her to come with him out to the ring. Show the world that she was his, and only his. Everyone backstage, and other personal friends now knew that he was with AJ but they believe that it won't last. So it disgusted him when he found out there was a wager going on about how long their relationship was going to last.

Those thoughts passed once he saw John just parting from Phil. John turned, a look of shock on his face, like he just got caught doing something bad. And he did. While Randy had no reason to be angry with Phil before, he did have a reason now, it looked like he wanted to get back with AJ and that had given him every reason to not like him. Because AJ was with him now.

John tried to smile, "H-Hey Randy."

Randy let out a irritated sigh, "I have no control over who you speak with, if you want to talk to him, go ahead."

John chuckled, "What's gotten you so hot?"

Randy snapped, "Nothing!"

John smirked, not believe what he was about to say, "Did you and AJ already break up?"

John swore under his breath, giving a him a remorse look. "I didn't mean that."

Randy brushed the feeling off of wanting to punch John right across the face. He had a lot of pent up aggression that he was now thankful he had a match next.

"So what's bothering you?" John finally asked.

"AJ," Randy shook his head, "Phil, he wants her to call him and it looked like she wanted to."

John bit his lip, not really sure if he should tell him that Phil just had a call and went off. He decided against it, it might have not even been her. "I'm sure she won't." He tried.

John winced, hearing Randy's bitter snort. "My match is next."

John watched Randy walked away, he didn't know who Randy's opponent was, but he felt bad for whoever it was.

* * *

AJ shook after hanging her phone up. Why did she have to call him? He told her he missed her and he wants her back, to try out their relationship again.

Instead of saying no like she should have, she told him she'll think about it and that she missed him too. She wasn't so sure if that was the truth, or lie. It just sort of came out and she wasn't thinking when she told him she had missed him.

AJ shook her head, her mind flooded with thoughts. Talking to Phil made her remember all the pain he put her through. She turned her phone on again, taking in a deep breath before deleting Phil's number. She was with Randy now. He promised he wasn't going to hurt her like Phil did. And with that thought on mind; the humiliation and hurt Phil had caused her, she blocked his number.

AJ left the locker room and ran to the curtain to wait for Randy. She was going to wait for him at his locker room, but couldn't wait to tell him that she didn't want Phil; she wanted only him and was ready for a full commitment. She wanted to tell the world she was now dating Randy.

When the match was over, his music played. AJ smiled, knowing that Randy had won the match. A few minutes late, Randy walked past the curtain, nearly bumping into AJ.

Randy was happy to see AJ there, waiting for him. He had released his anger on his opponent, putting extra strength to his punches and moves because the thought of AJ calling Phil annoyed him.

AJ looked into his blue eyes, her own showing nothing but regret. "I called him." She confessed.

Randy's jaw tightened.

AJ sighed, pulling her phone out to show him her contacts. "I blocked and deleted his number."

That didn't prove anything. He didn't know why he was upset over the fact AJ called Phil, he shouldn't be. The kiss they shared happened a month ago and since then they had been on one date, often talking mostly at work so the public didn't catch on. But if it only took a month to have him feel like this, he was okay with that thought.

She blushed, "Can I come over to your room tonight. To ..talk?"

His breath caught in his throat, the way she said that made his mind race to things. He nodded, telling himself that AJ wasn't talking about that. But if she was, he didn't mind.

AJ hesitantly gave him a kiss to the cheek before walking off. She shaked at the thought of seeing Randy at his hotel room, in a space where no one can interrupt.

* * *

"So you got any plans tonight?" Kaitlyn, her roomie, asked. "I could go out for some food, I'm getting hungry."

AJ bit her lip. "As great as that sounds, I actually do have plans."

Kaitlyn stared at her with a shock look. "He's actually taking you out?"

"Not exactly. But we do have plans. I'm going over to his room tonight to talk."

Kaitlyn jumped off to the bed, running to AJ. "What?"

"I know you heard me you just want me to repeat it again." Kaitlyn nodded, a sigh leaving AJ's lips. "I'm going over to Randy's room to talk, there, you happy?"

Kaitlyn frowned. "No. Are you going there _just _to talk?"

AJ glared. "Yes, expect me back later. I just want to talk to him with this whole Phil situation."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I heard about that. Can't believe he's back, how you holding up?"

AJ felt fine. She really did. She still felt bitter towards Phil, but that's all she felt. She'll get over that eventually. "Fine. Really good actually. Randy doesn't seem to believe that yet. I told him I called him-"

"You called him! And when were you planning to tell me?"

AJ bit her lip, knowing she couldn't lie to her. "I wasn't actually."

Kaitlyn pouted, "Fine, I get it. It's not my problem. But let me remind you that _I _was the one who was there for you the whole way after the break up."

"And I'm grateful for that," AJ admitted, "It's just that you take things a bit to seriously, I didn't want to tell you because the whole situation is already stressing enough."

Kaitlyn didn't protest any further, "I'm going to get food, since you're coming back, you want anything?"

AJ shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I'm in the mood for Chinese, be back in a while."

AJ kept to herself, busying herself with stuff to do to keep her distracted. But she was in a hotel room and she didn't have much to do. So she went with reading a book. She gotten lost with the chapter, she jerked in bed once the hotel phone rang.

She picked it up with shaky hands, "H-Hello?"

She heard Randy chuckle on the other end, "You seem scared."

"I was reading a book. The ringing startled me."

She heard him shift in bed, "So you coming over?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few." She hung up after that.

She checked herself in the mirror once before heading to his room. She reached his door, knocking gently. He called out, telling her it was unlocked. With a shaky breath, she went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." He greeted.

He wore sweat pants with a white baggy muscle shirt. AJ bit her lip, enjoying how good he looked in casual clothes.

She climbed into bed with him, cuddling into his side.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Randy finally asking. "You wanted to tell me something."

AJ looked up, not happy that he didn't look at her. "Yeah about Phil."

She felt him tense, but it quickly faded. He finally look at her, a calming look on his face. "What about him?"

"Earlier you were upset about me calling him," AJ took in a deep breath. "I did call him. He told me that he missed me and I said I missed him too, but I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said that. He then told me that he wants me back, to start our relationship over. I told him I was with you now, but said that I would think over it."

She felt his arms leave hers, tugging his body away from hers.

"You'll think about it?"

"I-"

"What does that mean?"

"Randy I-"

"You still want to give him a chance then."

"No."

He glared, feeling anger boiling deep in his veins, "Then why the hell would you say that?"

"I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking."

He scoffed. She reached out for him, grabbing his shoulder, "I don't want to give him a chance, I want to give us a chance. I'm still a bit hurt from Phil, but I have no feelings for him. Understand that I want you, and only you."

He didn't say anything. She grabbed his neck, pushing her lips against his. He jerked away and she straddled his lap, giving him no choice but to face her. She grabbed his cheek, kissing his lips again. AJ was determined to convince him, even if it meant stepping over her boundaries. Randy soon kissed back, their lips moving as one. His hands reached up her shirt, rubbing his finger over her sides. He didn't dare go any further than her stomach.

AJ was the one that broke the kiss, her hard breathing in sync with his. Randy rubbed small circles with his thumb against her skin, enjoying the feel of her skin on his. AJ pressed her lips back to his, moaning lightly when he bit her lip.

His eyes widened and he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. "Not tonight."

AJ pouted, giving a gently kiss to his lips. "Why?"

He tried to think of anything but AJ sitting in his lap. He shut his eyes, silently calming himself. His eyes opened, his own connecting with AJ's heated ones. "It's too soon. I don't want to rush things, just take it slow."

AJ bit her lip. She slipped off his body and nodded.

Randy sighed, pulling her close to his body again.

For a while AJ relaxed in his arms, enjoying listening to the sound of his heart beating against his chest. She stayed like this for a little longer until she felt that she stayed long enough.

She returned back to the room. Kaitlyn dressed in her tank with shorts, and hair in a messy bun while she ate Chinese out of the cartoon, asked her what had happened. AJ told her everything after changing clothes. About the talk, the kiss, and cuddling.

* * *

**A nice but sweet intimate moment between Randy and AJ. Their relationship is developing.  
Review me your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So close to New Years!**

* * *

_Clingy. _

Randy thought as AJ held tightly onto his hand. He had tried to get her to let go of his hand, but she would give him a look and he felt forced to hold her hand. He was okay with her hanging with him most of the times because of the heat she got backstage, but he wasn't too fond of having her with him everyday since the relationship started.

He didn't see it as clingy at the start until he heard Kevin and Dolph joke about it the other day. They had a hang out going on and were more than surprised to see AJ arrive at the same restaurant as them. She eventually convinced him to leave the group and drop her off safely to the hotel.

"I have a match for the live show but after that we can hang out?" She asked him.

Yes, it brought him back to the original topic.

He finally slipped his hand out of hers, "Actually-"

Her face didn't look so happy after that. "The guys wanted to hang out again."

"You hang out with them yesterday."

"Yeah." Randy agreed. "It was only dinner and I didn't get to finish that either."

AJ stopped dead in her tracks when she came to a sudden realization, tt was starting.. He was pulling away. She gets that she got too clingy sometimes but that was how she showed her affection. She was willing to push away her daily routines for her past boyfriends and they didn't see that.

"Oh."

Randy sighed. He didn't quite understand her right now. Before he thought she was a real catch but lately she's been the typical needy girlfriend he's had in the past.

"I'm just going to hang out with the guys." He pushed her chin up, "I'll see you later."

He didn't even kiss her like he always does when they part. It was then that AJ realized what drove Dolph and Phil away from her. She had always believed that it was them that wasn't ready for a serious relationship, but she was the reason it never worked out.

She needed advice and this time Kaitlyn wasn't going to be the one to solve it. Nikki Bella was the last person she needed advice from, but Nikki must have been doing something right to keep John around.

It wasn't hard to find the twin Bella because said Bella was looking for her as well. They nearly collided at the end of the hall and neither had a happy look to see each other.

Nikki adjusted the divas championship on her shoulder and had a tormenting smile on her lips. AJ nearly said something about her slutty outfit but kept it to herself.

"AJ." Nikki greeted.

"Nikki." AJ said back.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Well since we do have to team up for tonight, let's just pretend we don't hate each other."

AJ nodded and the two walked the same way.

"Great. I needed some advice from you."

To say Nikki was shocked was an understatement. She was flattered and put on a real smile. "It's about Randy right?"

AJ nodded.

Nikki's smile grew. "Spill."

"Okay but only because I'm desperate. I think what me and Randy have could last for a long time but at the rate it's going, it won't last much longer."

Nikki raised a brow to urge AJ on. AJ let out a long sigh. "I think I'm getting too clingy."

Nikki bit her lip to not say anything harsh, just for the moment Nikki wanted to forget all those horrid AJ said about her, but couldn't let it go. She gave AJ her honest opinion, "You do that a lot."

"What?"

Nikki stopped in her tracks and so did AJ. "John and Dolph go way back. Of course he's going to come to John when he has a problem. John gave him some advice about how to handle you, but Dolph said you were basically suffering him."

AJ had gotten over Dolph long ago, she wished he used another word besides suffering. She didn't know it was that bad..

"Tell you what. If we win this match tonight and you don't go after my title on the next pay per view, I'll help you out."

That was a huge thing to sacrifice for a guy. AJ never wanted to put a guy in front of her career but at this point she was desperate and Nikki was using it as an advantage.

"Well you really help me out?" AJ asked.

Nikki smiled. "I'll even play nice."

AJ thought hard on this. She could always go to Kaitlyn, and although Kaitlyn did give her great advice, she hasn't had a boy friend since Cody.

"Alright. But next pay per view I'm going after the title."

They shook hands.

Nikki soon scowled. "Let's talk about our match now. We're going against Summer and Naomi, they both have it against me and I want to get out of there looking like this."

"Leave it all to me and you might not even have to step into the ring."

Nikki playfully pushed the smaller woman. "I want to at least be some help."

AJ never felt so relieve. It was nice to talk to some other diva than Kaitlyn. This was going to be an interesting conversation starter with her friend for sure.

When it was time for their match they met at the Gorilla. It was decided through a coin flip that Nikki would fight first. Nikki being the divas champion, the two had decided to come out to her music instead of separately.

* * *

As promised, Nikki had made it out victorious and without permanent damage . The two girls decided to put their differences aside for the moment and gave each other quick victorious hugs before AJ raised Nikki's hands while the fans cheered for their divas champion.

When the girls passed the Gorilla, Nikki stopped AJ.

"Okay, I'm only going to repeat this once so you better listen!"

AJ nodded.

Nikki looked around to make sure no one was listening. "John is going to hang out with the guys and I know Randy will be one of them. Maybe, if you like, I can get him to ask Randy about you."

AJ thought the whole thing sounded shady. But it might work because John and Randy go way back and it wouldn't seem off if John asked about Randy's relationship, he could just act curious. Also, if Randy did find out AJ asked Nikki set John up to it, it would get her in even more trouble with the relationship.

The tempting smile on Nikki's lips was very.. tempting. "I'm fine with that." AJ gave in.

Nikki's eyes lit up like she hadn't done anything devious in a long time and couldn't wait to sink her claws into her next victim. Nikki was the perfect example of a minx.

"Perfect. I'll easily convince John. He might not seem like it but that guy's whipped." Nikki teased.

"Let's play around for a while." AJ followed after Nikki once she motioned for her to follow.

AJ had not expect to make a friend out of this counter, let alone let it be Nikki of all people. At least her backstage life will be a little easier with Nikki by her side. Speaking of backstage, word has spread like wildfire and people were buzzing about the fact AJ was following Nikki like a lost pup.

* * *

"Can we talk about your girlfriend for a moment?" Dolph suddenly asked.

Since last dinner was interrupted, the group decided to go with a take out and headed to John's hotel room. The group being: Randy, John, Dolph, Kevin and Rusev. It was an odd group but neither cared to discuss about how this became a regular thing.

"The only one without a relationship is you. Which girl are you talking about?" Kevin joked.

Dolph rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm talking about Randy."

"What's wrong with AJ?"

"Well besides the fact that she's his ex, we heard she was following Nikki around earlier." Rusev recalled.

Randy couldn't believe that. It just sounded like AJ. And if she was going to cling to anyone it was him, not Nikki. He winced at the foul thought. But he did remember a couple people whispering about it backstage, Kaitlyn even went up to him and asked about it.

John chuckled. "I'm sure Nikki was playing nice."

"No offense John, I respect you, but your girlfriend could be a bitch at times." Rusev joked.

John glared. "And yours isn't?"

"Let's not ruin another night. Our last one got interrupted by a clingy girlfriend." Kevin pointed out

John found this to be the perfect opportunity to ask. He didn't think it was a bad thing to do some snooping for his curious girlfriend. Although John was not aware that Nikki would be sharing the information with AJ.

"Since we're bringing up the topic of girlfriends, let's all just admit one bad flaw of them and get over it." John said.

The atmosphere in the room shifted and the others were more than okay with ranting a little about their girlfriends to let some steam off. Rusev and Kevin went off about how long they spent in the bathrooms, while John even admitted to Nikki's loud snoring just to urge Randy on. All the guy's attention were on Randy, each knowing what he was going to say.

"She's getting clingy." Randy admitted.

Luckily for John, Kevin asked. "Are you going to tell us more or is that it?"

"I get why she hangs out with me most of the time. We're together now and Kaitlyn is her only friend, but sometimes-" Randy paused not really knowing how to express how he felt.

"Like she's suffocating you." Dolph suggested.

Randy's eyes lit up in amusement. He felt that word was a little harsh but in simple terms, AJ was basically suffocating him. He sees her a lot of times at work, and when it's his day off he's fine with her coming around, but there are times where he just wants to kick back and have time to himself, AJ apparently didn't want that.

Randy wasn't embarrass to admit it but he thinks AJ and him have a real connection but if she keeps that up, he would have to resort to breaking it off with her, something he didn't want to do.

"Alright, alright. Let's get back to the real reason we're here, getting away from our girls. We can't do that if we're talking about them." Kevin mentioned.

* * *

**I read enough storied about Nikki being the villain, I got tired of it. So here's a nice Nikki. P.S I'm aware Randy's group is weird, but I find it cute. **  
**Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Can't believe it's been over a year since I've updated this. Hopefully you guys are still reading this.**

* * *

When AJ heard the news from Nikki she wasn't sure if she should be pissed that he shared that with others, or embarrassed for the same reason. Either way she was upset and the look on her face made Nikki perk up. "Cheer up, AJ! I didn't lie to John for this. I'm obviously going to help you with this." Nikki rolled her eyes when AJ stopped the hard expression.

"After I kill him!" AJ announced and she stormed off.

Nikki rolled her eyes and rushed after her. The sound of Nikki's flats made AJ stop and turn around. "Do you got something better in mind? Cause I think killing him is the only logical thing to do."

Nikki grinned. "I like the passion you bring, we should hang out more. But you can't cuddle with a dead man."

Nikki held her title close to her and grinned. "You help me retain this title against Tamina at our match then I'll help."

AJ gaped at Nikki, she already made a deal with her, she wasn't helping Nikki when she was in the match and had a chance to take it back. "I'll help knock down Tamina, but when it's down to you and me, anything goes."

Nikki thought hard on this. She was the divas champion so it was better having one opponent to worry about than two. "Deal."

"So what does your man like?" Nikki asked and they started to walk again.

AJ raised a brow. "What?"

"What turns him on. We have an advantage if you know."

AJ blushed. She honestly doesn't know how to answer that because they haven't gotten to that stage in their relationship yet. "I don't know.."

"You didn't even have sex yet?" Nikki gasped at AJ, stopping dead in her tracks.

Some nosy people glanced their way and raised their brow at the vulgar word. AJ glanced at those who stared and at Nikki. "Can we not talk about that so _loudly_?" AJ hissed.

Nikki bit her lip. She didn't mean to expose AJ like that but she's been with John for so long that she got use to Randy. Just from hanging out with him she picked up that he would act up on desire. She seen it in his eyes when he spotted that chick in a club. She rolled her eyes, something she couldn't share with AJ. She gave AJ a sly smirk. "I'm just surprised he hasn't tried anything yet."

AJ grew discouraged. "Why does it surprise you so much?"

"I mean it's obvious he's an intimate person. Doesn't it concern you that he doesn't at least try to touch you?"

AJ hasn't really thought of it, she didn't see it as a concern. But the way Nikki was exaggerating it, maybe she should be concerned too.

"If he likes you, shouldn't he desire you?"

AJ frowned. "Yeah, but-"

"No you should find out if he wants you or not, then we can find a better man for you."

AJ straightened up and nodded. Nikki was right, she wasn't going to worry herself over this when she can get the answers she needs. She knew she was a catch and if Randy didn't see it then she can move on just as quickly.

Nikki followed after her with a grin. She knew pushing AJ into anger wasn't going to make the situation any better but it was the only way AJ was going to find real answers. Hopefully Randy was actually serious about AJ and she didn't actually have to find a new man for AJ.

To Nikki's amusement and AJ's horror, Randy was in the catering surrounded by friends. He looked stress free and it was probably the right time to ask him now, but AJ didn't want to cause a scene. She felt a gentle shove from Nikki and she sucked in a breathe and walked over. Dolph made eye contact with her and a small smile appeared while he patted his friends on the back to give them privacy. Randy watched his friends walk away and he turned to AJ with a small smile.

"Hi." Randy tries but she frowns at him. "Can we talk?"

Randy glances around. "Not here."

"I know but it's really important." Randy could hear the desperation in her voice so he sits up and goes with her to a more secluded space. The best place they found was behind some storage. It was quiet and they had the space just to themselves. It was awkward because they had to be so close but AJ didn't seem to mind, she just wanted to speak to him.

"Do you like me?"

She squealed in surprise when his hand came down on her butt. He gave a possessive squeeze and pulled her close. "I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you on that date if I didn't."

A small smile started to form. "To be fair you didn't seem serious about it."

"Is this about me turning you down that night?" Randy suddenly asks.

AJ inwardly groans. She didn't want to remember the humiliation about being rejected.

"Can we not talk about that?"

He shuts her up by kissing her and she let it slide. The kiss was passionate and it left her gasping for air. She wrapped her arms around him and slapped his ass with a smirk. "You started it." She said when he raised a brow.

He gave her a sly look while his hands trailed down, AJ's face quickly became red. "I'll finish it."

**And done! If you got any story requests feel free to ask!**


End file.
